Heroes' Quest
Heroes Quest is one of the members-only Runescape Quests Details Description: Prove you are worthy to enter the Heroes' Guild. To prove your status as a hero you will need to obtain a number of items. There are many challenges standing between you and these items. Starting Point: Outside the Heroes' Guild, north of Taverly. Speak with Achetties. Difficulty: Length: Long Skill Requirements: 53 Cooking, 53 Fishing, 25 Herblore, 50 Mining. Item Requirements: Fishing rod, Fishing bait, Harralander, Vial of Water, Pickaxe, Gold (About 2000), Armour and Weapon (optional). Quest Requirements: 55 quest points, of which the following quests are included: Shield of Arrav, Lost City, Dragon Slayer, Merlin's Crystal. Phoenix Gang Requirements: Bow and Arrow, a Black Arm Gang partner. Black Arm Gang Requirements: Black Helmet, Black Platebody, Black Platelegs a Phoenix Gang partner. Encountered Monsters: Entrana Fire Bird (level 2), Black Knight (level 31), Jailer (level 47), Ice Giant (level 53), Ice Warrior (level 57), Ice Spider (level 61), Ice Queen (level 111). Encountered NPCS: Achetties (Heroes' Guild), Garrant (Port Sarim Fishing Shop), Velrak the Explorer (Black Knights) jail in Members Dungeon), Katrine (Varrok), Straven (Varrok), Trobert (Brimhaven), Gruber (Brimhaven), Grip (Brimhaven), Alfonse the Waiter (Brimhaven), Charlie the Cook (Brimhaven). Rewards: Access to the Heroes' Guild, Ability to weild Dragon Battleaxe and Maces. Experience Rewards: 2825 Attack, 2625 Defense, 3025 Strength, 2775 Hitpoints, 1525 Ranged, 2725 Cooking, 1875 Woodcutting, 2725 Firemaking, 2225 Smithing, 2575 Mining, 1825 Herblore. Quest Points Reward: 1 Members: Yes Walkthrough Start Talk to Achietties outside the Heroes Guild about joining the guild. Achietties will tell you to get three items: The Firebird's Feather, Cooked Lava Eel and the Master Thieves Armband. We'll go through these items in the listed order.. Firebird's Feather *The first item on the list is the Ice Gloves. Bring armour, a good weapon, and possibly runes to kill the level 111 Ice Queen. Also, bring along a [[pickaxe. *Go to White Wolf Mountain (east of Catherby, west pf Taverly). Enter the mountain at the south entrance, and walk/run north until you come to a rock slide. Use a pickaxe on the rock slide and go through it. Once you are through, you will be near level 53 Ice Warriors and three ladders. *Use the South ladder, and go down the southwest tunnel. Go up the ladder at the end. once you go up, you will see level 54 Ice Giants there. There should be 2 ladders next to the one you came up. Take the East ladder down. Go north through the long tunnel with level 61 Ice Spiders (and don't show up on mini-map. The tunnel makes a loop, and ends at a ladder. Go up, then go down the one ladder. Continue down the tunnel until it opens up into a large room with a lot of level 53 Ice Warriors and the Ice Queen! Be careful, because this is a multi-combat area, so you will be attacked by multiple enemies at once! *The Ice Queen is level 111 and if you're lvl is low, may be aggressive against you, If you stand behind the throne, you can avoid the Ice Warriors and can still attack Ice Queen if positioned right. Kill her and she will drop the Ice Gloves! This is where you can use a Teleport Spell to get out of the tunnel quickly. If not (and why wouldn't you!) you'll need to backtrack through the tunnel. Once at a bank, store your armour and weapon. Be sure to keep the Ice Gloves. *Talk to the Monk of Entrana at Port Sarim to get to Entrana (make sure your armour and weapon is in the bank). The Entrana Fire Bird is at the northeast part of Entrana. Go to the east, cross the bridge, and go west. Kill the Entrana Fire Bird and it will drop the Firebird's Feather. Make sure you are wearing the Ice Gloves when doing so. Master Thieves Armband You will need the help of a friend in the opposite gang. Black Arm Gang *Go to Varrock and talk to Katrine, and she will tell you that the gang password: "Four leaf clover." *She will tell you that you have to steal ScarFace Pete's Candlesticks who is in Brimhaven. You need to get the ID paper first though. *Go to Palm Street in Brimhaven and find the gang office. Talk to any person there and he will give you the ID paper, which you will need to get into ScarFace Pete's mansion. *Before going to ScarFace Pete's Mansion, you need to get a Black Full Helmet, Black Platebody and Black Platelegs. Once you have the disguise, put it on. *When you try to enter ScarFace Pete's Mansion you will be stopped by Garv. Show him the ID paper and he will let you inside. *Go talk to Grip inside and ask him if there is anything you can do, and he will give you a Miscellaneous Key. Leave the building and give the key to your Phoenix Gang friend. Now wait until your Phoenix Gang friend is at his area (see below). Once he is, go into the northeast room of the entrance and search the chest; Grip will then come into the room. Your Phoenix Gang friend will range him, and Grip will drop keys. *Using the keys, go to the treasure room, and take the Candlesticks. Give one Candlestick to your Phoenix Gang friend. Go out the way you came, and meet your Phoenix Gang friend. *Go back to Varrock and talk to Katrine. She will give you the Master Thieves Armband. Phoenix Gang *Go to Varrock and talk to Stravan. He tells you to steal ScarFace Pete's Candlesticks and tells you the Phoenix Gang has associates in Brimhaven on Karamja: Charlie the Cook and Alfonse the Waiter. Go to the Shrimp and Parrot Bar. Stravan will give you the password: "Gherkin." *First, get the Miscellaneous Key from your Black Arm Gang Friend. *Stop by a bank and get a bow and arrow before going to the Shrimp and Parrot Bar. Once you are there, talk to Alfonse the Waiter and then to Charlie the Cook. Give them the password. *Charlie the Cook will tell you about a secret panel. Go through the panel, where you will see some Guard Dogs. Get past these and into the mansion by the west side door. Once inside, use the Miscellaneous Key on the north door. This brings you in a closet with a window into a room with a cupboard. Wield the Bow and Arrow, and shoot through the holes at Grip. He will drop the keys for your Black Arm Gang friend. *Your Black Arm gang friend will get two Candlesticks and trade you one of them. Go back to Varrock and talk to Stravan to get the Master Thieves Armband. Cooked Lava Eel *Go to Port Sarim and talk to Gerrant at the Fishing Shop. He will give you a bottle of Blamish Snail Slime, but you will still need a vial of water, and a Harralander to make the Oily Rod. *Once you have the items, use the Harralander with the Vial of Water, then the Unfinished Potion with the Blamish Snail Slime. Use the made oil with a normal fishing rod, to get an Oily rod. Make sure you have Fishing Bait. *To find Lava Eel, you need to go to the Dungeon south of Taverley. You may wish to bring an anti-dragonfire shield, anti-poison potion, an armour and a weapon, and food. *Keep walking deep into the dungeon, you will go pass level 18 Skeletons, level 22 Skeletons, level 19 Ghosts, level 31 Black knights, level 42 Animated Axes, and level 20 Poison Scorpions. You will go past a lava bridge. Continue southwest to the large room, then go south and you will enter a fortress with a few level 31 Black Knights. Go through the doors to the south, then east into a jail, and kill the Jailerand pick up his key. Use it with the jail cell holding Velrak the Explorer. Talk to him to get the Dusty Key. Now head north until you get to the Poison Scorpionsand go over the lava bridge, and north past the level 48 Chaos Dwarves and the level 82 Lesser Demons. Once you get past, use the Dusty Key on the door to the west. You'll be in a room with level 48 Baby Blue Dragons and level 111 Blue Dragons. *Get past the room, and down the tunnel until you get to level 43 Baby Blue Dragons. This is where you fish for the Lava Eel. Use your Oily Rod to catch a Lava Eel in the lava fishing spots. Now teleport/walk backwards out. Find a range or fire and cook the Lava Eel to get a Cooked Lava Eel. Ending *Go back to the Heroes' Guild and talk Achietties outside, and give her the 3 collected items. Congratulations! You have finished the Heroes Quest! External Links Runescape Main Page Rune Tips Guide Rune HQ Guide Category:Quests